40k: To The Skies
by The Burning Cheese
Summary: This is about an Imperium Blades Deathwatch sergeant, Mortis.


Writer's Note: Before I begin on Legacy of The Silver Talons, I'll start on a story featuring the Imperium Blades.

40k: To The Skies

Chapter 1: Siege of Underworld

Underworld, the Imperium Blades' Fortress-Monastery was being attacked. It was called underworld because the fortress monastery was underground. The sound of gunfire filled the air, and las beams flew across the air. A space marine sergeant, Berrick was standing, his plasma cannon in position and ready to fire. The space marined pulled the trigger and the plasma shot were sent into a group of cultists, burning them and blowing them apart. The space marine squeezed the trigger a few times, the plasma shots pulverizing the cultists. At once, the cultists stopped charging in, scattered, then advanced slowly. Soon, Berrick felt a presence of something behind him. He turned his plasma cannon around, ready to fire, but stopped as soon as he knew it wasn't an enemy. It was a Deathwatch, in his arctifier armor, carrying a mastercrafted plasma gun.

"What is your need, Mortis?!" the space marine yelled through the sound of gunfire.

"Captain ordered all marines to fall back to sector 4 immediately." answered sergeant Mortis.

"Why is that? We're just purging them nicely."

"The radar has picked up anti infantry vehicles coming through the tunnels, and we believe that they were especially designed to blow up space marines, so fall back."

"What do you mean by especially designed to blow us up?"

"Multi-Meltas, plasma cannons, storm bolters. Those weapons should pierce power armours just fine."

"Hell, that's some darn heavy weaponary. How could they get their hands on those anyway?"

"That's what we're going to find out, brother. For now, fall back to sector 4."

"Understood. Engaging jump packs."

The space marines used their jump packs to make their way up the tunnel above, especially designed for the use of people with jumpjets. Mortis and Berrick made their way through the tunnel, using them as shortcuts through the underworld. They ran and took a right turn, then arrived at sector 4. Captain Alan standing outside the tunnel.

"Marines! Set up your heavy bolters and plasma cannons! Take cover! I want all of that done quickly!" commanded the captain

"Affirmative!" replied the soldiers.

Berrick ran to a wall, and set up his plasma cannon. Mortis, with his plasma gun ready, stood beside Berrick, aiming at the main door. There was a thud at the door. Mortis looked around, and saw the space marines ready with their bolters, heavy bolters, plasma guns and plasma cannons, aiming towards the door. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, and the door blew open, then cultists flooded in. A plasma cannon's shot went into the cultists entering the door first, blasting them into bits, then heavy bolters roared. Cultists fell to the ground as they poured in, then a large tank stormed in.

"Concentrate fire on the vehicle!" Shouted the captain

At once, every marines was firing upon the tank, but it took no dammage, and its plasma cannons fired. Space marines were blown to bits as the plasma shots hit them.

"I'm going in, captain!" Shouted Mortis, unable to see his brothers being killed.

"No!" The captain replied, but it was too late.

Mortis' jump pack heated up, then Mortis flew upwards, towards the tank, but his leg was hit by a storm bolter round. He fell onto the tank, injured. He was lying beside the hatch. The hatch opened, then a cultist peeked out, but Mortis reached for the cultist, grabbing his throat, crushing the cultist's windpipe. The soulless body of the cultist fell back into the tank. Mortis pulled out a melta bomb, then tossed it into the tank through the hatch, then rolled off the top of the tank, falling onto the ground. The tank stopped, then exploded to bits.

Mortis lied on the ground, his leg unmovable. Soon, the cultists were around him, watching him. As a cultist raised his sword, their attention was paid to something else. Then there were screams, then Mortis saw the cultist nearest to him being cut in half, blood spraying on him. The cultist scattered and rand for their lives. The captain offered him a hand. Mortis grabbed the captain's hand, then the captain pulled him up. When he was up, an apothecary ran in and assisted him.

"I owe you one, captain" Said Mortis.

"Yes you do, brother." replied captain Alan, before Mortis and the apothecary walked towards the safety zone. 


End file.
